Bakura 10 Conference
The Bakura 10 Conference, often known as the Bak10, is a collegiate athletic conference based entirely on the planet Bakura. One of its primary sports is Limmie. Its member institutions have produced a large number of professional Limmie players. In particular, the Bakura Miners have historically recruited heavily from the Bak10. The Bak10 plays a 9 game, round robin conference schedule. The team with the best overall record in the conference is the champion. In the event of a tie between two teams, a head-to-head tiebreak is used. The Bak10 champion has an automatic berth to the Carnation Bowl against the Super 16 Conference champion. The Commissioner of the Bak10 is Kerry Trieste, former owner of the Bakura Miners. She was preceded by Yarl Tcost. The conference is headquartered in Redwood Creak, county Watercrest, near Cape Suzette. Member Institutions *Atalanta University Titans *Bakura Fleet Academy Ensigns *College of Deredith & Millicent Colonials *Prytis College of Natural Sciences Rangers *Tiarest University Burgundy *University of Bakura, Cape Suzette Blue Birds *University of Bakura, Gesco City Cubs *University of Bakura, Salis D'aar Golden Bears *University of Bakura, Telaan Valley Pioneers *University of Evenvale Archers Rivalries Recent Bak10 Champions *270: UBTV Pioneers *271: UBTV Pioneers *272: PCNS Rangers *273: UBSD Golden Bears *274: UBTV Pioneers *275: UBSD Golden Bears *276: UBTV Pioneers *277: Atalanta University Titans *278: PCNS Rangers * 279: UBGC Cubs * 280: Atalanta University Titans * 281: Bakura Fleet Academy Ensigns * 282: UBGC Cubs * 283: UBSD Golden Bears * 284: Tiarest University * 285: UBSD Golden Bears * 286: UBTV Pioneers * 287: UBSD Golden Bears * 288: Bakura Fleet Academy Ensigns * 289: PCNS Rangers * 290: UBTV Pioneers * 291: UBSD Golden Bears * 292: Tiarest University * 293: College of Deredith & Millicent * 294: University of Evenvale Galactic College Championship History In 271 ABY, the Bak10 produced a Galactic College Championship participants when the UBTV Pioneers were selected for the championship game after their 30-29 overtime victory in the Carnation Bowl. The Pioneers lost the college championship to Eriadu Tech 33-12. The following year in 272 ABY, the Prytis College of Natural Sciences Rangers returned to the Galactic College Championship and won a dramatic 24-23 victory over the University of Garos. Falene Trieste, daughter of Republican Supreme Chancellor and owner of the Bakura Miners Kerry Trieste, was a member of the PCNS Rangers championship team. The Bak10 made its first Semifinal game under the new playoff format in 289 ABY. In the process, PCNS and UBTV faced off against each other in a game labeled "the first Bak10 championship game" due to the fact that with their nine game round robin scheduling, the Bak10 does not host a formal championship game, but relies on conference record to determine its champion. The game was won by UBTV. In 292, Tiarest University won the Bak10 championship and made the playoff as an #11 seed (out of 16 total teams) after being projected to finish seventh in the conference. They proceeded to upset every team they played in the playoff en route to the Bak10's first GCAA championship in the playoff system. Category:College limmie